


TLC

by NeverComingHome



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn battle prompts: Ambulance, tears, comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	TLC

Eddie had the same condition as Allison’s husband and had collapsed and nearly flat-lined while his boyfriend-slash-caretaker was baring their soul on how worried he was about screwing it all up. When he told them Allison couldn’t see his nerve-wracking guilt through the haze of her own anger and slapped him hard enough for Leslie to hear it from the driver’s seat. Her own cheek stung out of sympathy, but all he did was press his face into Eddie’s arm and sob for forgiveness. After dropping them off at the hospital Allison returned to the back of the ambulance so Leslie waited until they’d made it back to the house before wrenching open the door, ready to unleash all sorts of ‘What the hell were you thinking?’s. Instead she was treated to the sight of Allison staring at the emptied gurney with tears in her eyes.

Leslie ducked into the truck and shut the door, taking Allison’s hand into her own.

“It’s okay, Rafferty, he made it.”

“No he won’t, he won’t make it. It’s progressed too far, he’s got a couple months if he’s lucky and that guy? He aint lucky.”

“Lucky enough to have someone who loves him.”

In the smallest voice possible Allison said, “Love isn’t a cure.”

Leslie had broken a lot of hearts and to make up for it the universe made sure that when it happened to her it would feel like each of her bones were shattering simultaneously, but feeling Allison’s hand shake in her own made her realize that she knew nothing about pain.

She leaned forward to hold her, but Allison kissed her instead. Her tongue touched Leslie’s closed mouth in the misfire, but when she did it again Leslie parted her lips and let her in. Allison’s neatly manicured nails dug into Leslie’s overcoat like talons, but only briefly before she shoved it off her shoulders. She shoved up Leslie’s shirt in reckless hunger, pinching the fabric of Leslie’s bra and moaning at the gasp resulting from it before pulling it down.

“You sure?” Leslie asked because if she didn’t ask then she probably wouldn’t and because she was gripping the gurney so tightly to keep from pulling Allison into her lap that her skin was nearly white.

Allison pulled back enough to unzip her own jacket and climb onto the gurney one hand gently on the side of Leslie’s neck when she kissed her.

“I need you. Right now, in this moment? I’m sure.”

Leslie was pretty sure the sight of a rocking ambulance would raise a few bells, but she couldn’t be blamed when Allison moved into position like she’d worked out the logistics ages ago. She sat up, tucked her pants beneath her and lifted her hips into Leslie’s mouth, fingers loosely massaging Leslie’s hair as she groaned encouragements.

“Be quiet,” Leslie husked, kissing the inside of her thigh, “jesus, we don’t want the chief-”

“Ah!” She rubbed her thumbs into Leslie’s shoulder, drawing her upwards so she could muffle her moans into their kiss. It curled into Leslie like smoke, filling every bit of her with hunger for more. She wanted more space, more time and to figure out the story of every bruise and cut she kissed while she kissed them. Allison came with Leslie’s hand between her legs, but as her hips slowed she reached for the other’s zipper.

“You don’t have to.”

She paused as if remembering something, paused like she did when she looked at Eddie and her mind seemed to reverse into the past. The moment was gone almost as quickly as it began and though she grinned, “Shut up” while making Leslie ride her fingers there were still tears in her eyes, waiting to be spilled.

~*~  
They managed to sneak to the showers without anyone catching them, but while putting away her things Leslie shut her locker door and nearly jumped at the sight of Allison standing right behind it with her arms crossed.

“Sorry I freaked out on Eddie’s boyfriend.”

“It happens. If I told you about all the people Dawson’s punched we’d be here all day.”

“Thanks for, you know,” she shook her head, looking up at Leslie from hooded eyes, “all that.”

She shrugged, failing not to smile like the Cheshire cat. “Um, hey, anytime. Seriously. Any. Time.”

Allison rolled her eyes and pushed Leslie into the locker, but when she got to the end of the row she stopped.

“You coming or what?”


End file.
